Noises
by AliceInRealWorld
Summary: I glance at him with my mischievous eyes. I smirk, "Let's play a game till I fall asleep." He blinks. His lips slowly forms the same excited grin but without the tinge of innocence. "Get ready for the next battle…"


a/n: I owe you guys a lot XD I have written a lot of fanfics, but never had the time to type and post them.

Here's an apology fic TT_TT Hope you guys like it!

 **DAY TWO-OTP CHALLENGE-NOISES**

 _A Blanche and Spark fanfiction_

The sound that he has been making is bothering me for quite some time now.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Ahh!"

Ah. That is an understatement.

"YES! "

I groan. I roll to my side then cover my ear with a pillow. What time did he start?

"JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE!"

6:00 AM? No, I start hearing his annoying noises a little bit earlier.

3:00 AM?

"SCORE!"

"Damn it." I threw the pillow across my room. I try to sit up but my body is constricted, making it difficult to move. I manage to wrap myself like a burrito with all of my twisting and turning. "This is his entire fault. So noisy." I mutter under my breath as I try to unravel myself from the comforter. "Hhhhh!"

"Let's do this again, baby!"

I moan. I manage to free my other arm and right leg. In the middle of rescuing the left I lost my balance. My body rolls and land ungracefully on the floor.

 _"Get ready for the next battle…"_

I push myself up as I run my fingers through my silver locks, trying to massage the headache, caused by lack of sleep and the noises, away. I go to the door and then punch it open.

"SPARK."

The noises abruptly stop. He turns his attention to me, his face all lit up from excitement, "Blanche! Just in time-"

"Would you please keep it down?" I _demand,_ my eyes glaring in every possible way. I glance at the dimly lighted screen that shows a half-naked man, wearing only a pair of… what's that? Tattered white slacks? That is being secured around his waist by a black belt. The man is about to punch a… hybrid of a human and a tiger?

I narrow my eyes. I don't want to know. "Can you just please use a headphone or something?"

He gapes at me for a while. His electric-blue eyes wander as if he's trying not to fix his gaze on to something. His cheeks are slightly red. He drops his game controller and starts to unzip his jacket.

"S-spark." I look at him, confused by his actions. I keep my expression stoic; I place my hands on my waist to add the message that I really need him to quiet down.

He glances when he heard me say his name. His eyes widened then he swiftly looks away, his face brightened more.

I run my fingers through my hair again, feeling annoyed with his evasions. "Didn't you hear me-"

"Yes. Yes, I'll use earphones but…" He takes off his Pikachu hoodie, leaving him with a thin, gray sweat shirt. He holds it up to me. "Put this on, please?"

I stare at it. When he realizes that I won't take it he pushed it on my torso. His face is getting redder.

"Why would-"I look down and realized that I'm only wearing his over-sized white shirt that I stole in his room. The fabric is thin, hugging my body comfortably. The shirt ends a few inches below my-

I put my arms down, fully understanding why he looks so embarrassed. My face suddenly warms. I swipe his hoodie. I hastily put it on and zip it up. . "T-there. N-now, p-p-please be quiet. I-I'm trying to sleep."

He slowly nods. "O-okay."

I turn around. I place my hands on my cheeks. I hear him shuffle around his little gamer den. I face him again and ask, "Aren't you tired?"

He stops his waddling and gawks for a second. "I-I am a little tired."

I look down my attire. "It's your fault."

"W-what?"

I walk towards him. I inch my face close to his. I hold his astonished gaze. He opens his mouth to say something but I stop him by taking his hand and start to lead in inside my room, "I can't sleep anymore because you're so loud."

"O-oh…" He gulps nervously, "sorry… W-what-"

I glance at him with my mischievous eyes. I smirk, "Let's play a game till I fall asleep."

He blinks. His lips slowly forms the same excited grin but without the tinge of innocence.

" _Get ready for the next battle…"_

a/n: How was it? I wasn't planning for a sensual fic, but, kek XD

Thanks for reading guys! I really appreciate the reviews on "A Selfie together" TT_TT You guys are so nice.

I'll try to post some more!

Till next story!


End file.
